bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rematch that Shook Existance: Ryan vs Sei
The Thunder roles in... Seireitou had just arrived at the beach to check on Ryan's progress. Ryan had given his answer confidently. Sei held Butaimaru and began to hand it back, but stopped when he noticed the sword on Ryan's waist. Butaimaru dissolved into reiatsu and seemed to merge with the new blade. Also Sei began to get a headache when he attempted to sense the situation at hand. "Two presences...I sense two people in that one soul!" he thought to himself. Ryan knew what Sei was thinking. Ever since he learned of his past human life, the other him now lived inside of him. With a confident grin he pointed to Sei, "I challenge you!" Sei gave him a dumbfounded look, "Heh? You really think you can fight on my level?" he asked, assured that no matter what kinda being was within Ryan, he still had the upper hand. Ryan shook his head and smiled at his friend, "You bet." In his mind Niban appeared to him, "Dont Tremble. Dont break your stance. Stay aware of your surroundings. Dont let your guard down for an instant and remember, I am here for you." Niban assured him. Seireitou smiled, and disappeared instantly. He soon reappeared right infront of Ryan, kicking him into a tree. He soon dragged his hand in a triangle formation and stated, "Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen." he stated, as three golden fangs shot at Ryan, detaining him at the tree tightly. He then pointed his hand at Ryan, "Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." he continued, shooting a powerful blue blast straight at Ryan, with blinding speed, making a large explosion once it landed. However, it was revealed that the blast never connected. Ryan had left the confounds of the tree he was in and was now back to back with Seireitou. "Your about to learn a whole world of new things my friend." He kicked back and allowed his foot to catch Sei just below the chin, sending him reeling into the trees of the island forest. Ryan followed and soon caught up. An explosion rocked the woods as Ryan's fist connected with Sei and then he turned to face his opponent once more. "You have alot to learn, boy." was all that could be heard, as Sei appeared upside down, behind Ryan. His eyes were closed, as he shown that the fist that hit Sei, only hit a Bakudo shield. He smiled, "Interesting. Seems like you can keep up." he replied to Ryan earlier comment. He flipped over and hit the ground, his feet touching lightly upon the sandy plains. He smiled, not before disappearing once before. This time, Ryan couldn't see where he was. All he heard was, "Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku." Ryan was soon tied up with a large metal lightning rope which lead to the revealed Sei's hand. He then chcukled, "You wont be able to dodge this one." he stated, and then started, "Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden." he said, as the lightning crept up on the chain, and exploded, frying Ryan alive. Sei had hit him fair and square. The blast had incinerated skin cell and the attack had left Ryan in a state where he could no longer fight yet he still smiled. For a brief moment, the damaged tissue took on the appearance of mechanical components and wires which reconnected and fit together and then his skin was healed. He opened his mouth and fired and Ikirei at Sei with full force. Seireitou hesitated and caught the blast in his right hand, as it exploded on impact. The aftermath showed that Seireitou was unharmed, but his hand was slightly bruised and smoking, but Sei paid no heed. He turned back to Ryan, "What the hell?" he thought to himself as he cracked his knuckles. "I see, so I'll have to kick it up a notch this time." he thought once more as he disappeared from sight. Ryan felt Niban's touch on his mind, "Ryan, remember your fight with Lucifer, you can't afford to be tempted by that power again." the spirit said. "I know Niban, I won't awaken it again, I promise." Ryan vowed. Niban put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Also remember that you aren't alone in this, if you feel that rage come on, I will put an end to it by taking over." Ryan nodded in response, as Niban pointed to the location of Seireitou, who had split into multiple doppelgangers created by his speed. Ryan took his blade and rushed in, slicing through all of the doppelgangers and making a cut on the real Sei's cheek. The Roar of the Time Gap... Seireitou smiled and then chuckled, as he touched his bleeding cheek, as the blood began to stop coming out. He looked onward to Ryan, and yawned, "So then. Why isnt he coming out? Too scared I see of your own power to unleash it." he stated boldly, as if to evoke a reaction from Ryan. "If you want Niban, I have no problem, giving you a glimpse of his power. The power I refuse to use is this seal." he pointed the the seal that lie dormant on his forehead, "Termino will pay for placing it on me." Once he felt Sei was sure he wanted to meet the other him, Ryan let ago and felt the ancient energies infuse with him and his appearance slightly changed as Niban took charge. "You called?" he said in a deeper voice. "Whoa whoa, did your testicles just drop a second ago or something?" he asked, almost sarcastically and then laughed, "I kid. But seriously. So, this must be Human Ryan then. How very interesting. Now, you give me no reason to hold back." he stated, drawing his blade out of it's sheath slowly as he stated alongside the blade, "May all things fall into Absolute Silence, Kyomu." he quietly stated, as an image of golden gates appeared behind Seireitou, glowing brightly. Seireitou's body began to glow a brilliant gold color, as he stared at Ryan, with red blazed eyes, complimenting the gold aura around him. "Now you learn of my true identity, I am not Seireitou Kuchiki. I am the Soul Prince of Yeshua, Seireitou Kawahiru." he stated, with the arena shaking with the golden gates of heaven began to open just slightly. Ryan, who now took the place of Niban in the confounds of his mind, was shocked, Niban on the other hand, felt no pressure. "Well, that certainly evens the scoreboard." shouted the spirit. Niban rushed forward in order to meet his opponent, he grinned, "I appreciate all the help you've given Ryan, but I'm afraid no one can understand him like me. I will will protect him from now on!" yelled the spirit as he parried Sei strokes. Seireitou smiled, as the two moved in perfect sync, blocking and parrying each of their attacks again and again. He smiled, as the two blades clashed once more. Sei put his hand over his sword, "Shikon Hisakiten." he calmly stated, as the attack exploded on contact with Niban Ryan, and tore away at most of the surrounding land. Sei's eyes widened as he saw Niban's sword slice through the blade, halting it before his very eyes. "That philosophy applies to this body too. He can bang it up all he wants, but I on the other hand do not have that right. I am a guest in this body so, I won't allow you to damage it." he said as his power was unleashed. Seireitou sighed, "Man, will you relax. Try to have some fun!" he replied to Niban's statement. He lowered his blade and sliced at Niban's shoulder. However, the blade went upwards at the last second at attempted to slice at Niban's cheek. As this was the distraction, Seireitou then flipped around and kicked Niban's head straight down, sending him into the sands below. He looked down on the opponent, as Niban barely seemed to put up a fight. "Where did all that talk go? Out your ass like that technique you tried to pull, huh?" he demanded. Niban was laughing, "No, out yours!" he roared in laughter as an enlarged blast split through Sei's abdomen. "You really should pay more attention when setting up your attack." he spoke. Niban rose to meet his opponent. Putting his sword in a deffensive stance. "Lets see what you've got." Seireitou sighed, leaning his blade on his shoulder. "Im getting bored, Niban. I believed that you would put up a better fight. Don't make me have to end this so soon." he boldly stated, narrowing his eyes though unusually focusing them on the surroundings of Niban. Niban fumed and felt Ryan touch his soul, "Let me take over. With my might, I plan to force him to show me his bankai. After all, he has never shown it to me." Ryan said to the spirit. "Very well, I trust you." he finished as their spirit's shifted again. Ryan showed Seireitou his blade and then very softly, yet still with emphasis, he said, "Kick back and show your true form, '''Mirā-Fōsu Doragon'!!" As he said this the blade began to glow and changed into an over sized, double-bladed battle axe. "Now you will see my power Sei." he declared As Time Stops Seireitou closed his eyes, as Ryan began to charge at Sei, but was immediately frozen in his tracks. Seireitou smirked, as he revealed the large kido nets all over the area. "Bakudo 12, Fushibi. You are now frozen in my net. Not only that, but I also combined it with Bakudo 9, Seki and Bakudou 9, Geki to completly freeze you and your Reiatsu movement. You are now stuck and helpless." stated Seireitou as he calmly floated over. "Let me tell you something Ryan, about Kyomu. When his heart beats, time flows. The minute Kyomu's heart beats, was the moment your fate was sealed." he declared as he tappd his blade's point gently against the frozen Ryan's chest and calmly stated, '"Maunari". A large purpulish ball of reiatsu was charged and was shot off right through Ryan's chest and stomach. All that could be heard after, was a heartbeat... and Ryan's screams of terror and pain. "Perfect", thought Ryan as the purple ball struck him then miraculously backfired, added to Ryan's own power the ball flashed back and stuck Sei the same way causing an enormous blast to consume the surrounding area. When the smoke cleared, both fighters stood. "IS that all there is to your shikai, or is their more tricks up your sleeve? And wasn't your sword called KyuubiTaishou?" Seireitou chuckled, "Once, yes. However, I learned that Unagi Kuchiki was my past life, and so, through a long and complicated precedure, his sword and my sword became one. That should answer it, I believe. Also, I will not need Bankai for this. Atleast... Not at this rate." he stated, as he spun his blade by it's chained hilt. "Ryan. Tell me. And be specific. How Do You Determine Right and Wrong?" he asked Ryan. Ryan sighed, as he took in Sei's question, getting flashbacks of his past life as a human; : All those times when those mean people hurt Matthew on earth, when he was a human. He had an illness then if I remember right. They didn't care, they made him do all that bad stuff so that they could have entertainment. That's when Niban killed them. So was that right or wrong. In my view, it was right because they deserved it, but to them or their family, it was wrong...so... Ryan looked up to Sei, "Right and wrong is an opinion. It is ruled by conscious, which means it varies from person to person. For most people, right is something that benefits them, making it somewhat self centered, wrong is something that harms them. While to another person, the same situation could be different." was his answer. Seireitou chuckled with interest at Ryan's answer. "Alright, well, I have meerly one more thing I would like to ask you. And take this one even more seriously. How can we know there is a God? And for that matter, if that God is truly the God?" he asked. Ryan had a look that had emotion and yet didn't at the same time, "That is more difficult. While our only physical evidence of God is the world around us. We cannot see, hear, touch, taste or smell him, therefore we must do what he said and walk by faith, not sight. In short, there is no way to know for sure until you die, but there are clues all around." Seireitou smirked, "Your answer has many holes in it. For instance, if these clues are actually the work of God or of Man... or even by Spirit. Or if it happened itself. Not only that, but even if we were to meet God in death, if that God is the God we believe him to be. Face it, when it comes down to it, the only god that exists is the one that your "reality" allows there to be. In the end, God is Man. And Man is God. God exists in our hearts. Not as an outer being. There is no "one" God. And he or she is not a living being, but a power. A power of faith and harmony and peace, named the "People's Wishes". Isn't that correct?" Seireitou ended his theory with. Ryan felt Yeshua near his heart and broke that thought, "Not in the slightest. Trust me, God is real and fully alive, and one day you shall meet Him and fall on your knees. But I can tell that you won't listen to my words or my philosophy, I will show you God, by allowing you to peer into my soul as we fight. You might recognize Him.." Seireitou closed his eyes, "You wouldn't be talking about Yeshua, would you? Or as I would like to call him, father." replied Seireitou. Ryan would have been surprised but he himself had been adopted by Yeshua into his great family, that night when he was in his deepest misery and turned to him. "Nice to meet you... brother." Brotha From Another Motha? Seireitou stared at Ryan and chuckled, "Oh really now? Well then, thanks. Now I feel bad about beating you to a pulp." Seireitou replied, rubbing his head. Ryan on the other hand prepared to continue, "Heh, on the contrary, I feel alive. I enjoy the competition. I want to see your bankai and fight it and conquer it. It is the goal of every person to surpass their rival, and for me thats you. So don't hold back." Seireitou sighed, "So you wanna see my Bankai? Is that it? Or should I kick it up a level?" asked Seireitou, waiting for Ryan's response. Ryan's eyes narrowed then softened, "Very well, but Sei. Kick it up with all you've got, cuz, I want to have a challenge." Seireitou sighed, "Very well. But I warned you." he stated. He spun his blade once more as it glew a bright white color. "Bankai. '''Mugendai Soshite Kyomu" he had declared as Spiritual Pressure forced Ryan down to squat slightly from it's pressure, as a bright light began to shine, blinding anyone with eyes. In Bankai, the blade becomes a Zweihänder style blade. While retaining his time abilites from Shikai, it appears his aura begins to affect space as well, similar to the way he channels his own distortial reiatsu. His body was covered in a golden cloak, with black trimming. He looked down at Ryan, as he frowned. "This would be my Bankai, Ryan." Heaven's Servant and Heaven's Ruler "Indeed it is a powerful Bankai, as expected. But what is this "Other Level" you spoke of. It intrigues me." he inquired. Seireitou smirked, "Hey, first things first. I showed you mine, let's see yours." Ryan moaned, "Eeeeh! What a drag! I don't like mine much, it causes too much chaos and destruction." he complained in a comical whiny voice. "But if you insist." his tone dropped as he said that. "Bankai!" he said softly. His sword returned to it's sealed state, and Sei began to laugh. That all stopped when a loud and terrifying roar pierced the skies and an enormous blue dragon that dwarfed both fighters rose from behind Ryan, "Mirā Tairanto Doragon" Ryan stated proudly as the giant dragon lowered it's enormous head to allow Ryan on. Once back at it's full stature, the beast let out another bellow, "This is my partner Sei, this is my bankai." Seireitou grinned, "Nice to meet you, Mira Tairanto Doragon. Hmm, Imma gonna call you Miranto for short." he smiled. He threw his blade up high and pointed his finger at Ryan, shooting off a Cero at Ryan. At the same time, he began to charge a Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho and shot it off at the large dragon. As the two attacks exploded on impact, as quick as they were fired, Sei caught his dropping blade. He flew up high in the sky, to prepare for his next technique. As the attacks supposedly crashed into the mighty dragon, Seireitou heard a voice break through the explosions saying, "Jeido Naito!!" Immediately the dragon's wings began to glow a bright white color and it flapped it's gigantic wings, sending the cero and kido back at Seireitou at twice the force, colliding with Seireitou, causing an even bigger explosion. The mighty creature then took flight and soared high above the battlefield. It was revealed that Seireitou defended with Bakudo 81, Danku. Seireitou met the dragon and Ryan on equal terms. He laughed heartfully, "This is getting more fun by the second." he stated, as he swung his blade. "Aidanamida!" he yelled. It is fired off as a large fang of pink energy, that will usually leave marks in the space/time continum when the opponent dodges it. If it should hit the target, the target will slowly be swallowed up by the rip in space, because the gravity is comparable to that of a black hole, possibly greater. As it struck the dragon, it's gravity made it difficult to fly away, seeing as it lacked ground to get a pushing off start. Ryan sighed, "I had not planned to use this so soon. In fact, I didn't want to use it at all. The attack of my bankai draws way too much attention to me. I hate the spotlight so I dislike this move but, it can't be avoided." he explained and then in full confidence said, "Mirā-Fōsu!" The dragon opened it's mouth, stopping Seireitou's attack cold in it's tracks just outside its mouth. The attack grew and grew and was launched back at Seireitou, "Mirā-Fōsu, or Mirror Force, is my bankai's power. It completely reverses the attack of my opponent back on themselves except it is six times stronger." he lectured as Seireitou's attack crashed into himself. Sealing his Fate Seireitou chuckled as the attack instantly disappeared, and crashed into the dragon with supreme force, forcing it to fall to the ground hard with a thud. A shocked Ryan looked over to Sei, whom was still chuckling. "Forbidden Kido are great, aren't they? Kūkanten'i was the name of that little technique I just used. Transporting that attack towards another area. Short story, I redirected it back towards your "Bankai", which seems to be quite out of it, Ryan. Looks like it's just you and me now." he declared. However, Seireitou failed to study Ryan's bankai thoroughly. "Heh, quite wrong my friend. My dragon's scales are highly resistant to kido, even high level forbidden kido, but you should've picked up on that earlier in our fight. Here let me explain. The power of my zanpakuto as you should've discovered, is to reflect and negate attacks. While it certainly isn't invisible, it's perfect for fighting people of your caliber. You can redirect your attack as much as you want and all you'll get is a never ending game of ping-pong. And whats even worse for you is every time you do, it comes back at you six times stronger!" he said as the blast that hadn't been destroyed yet hurled back at Sei and struck him, now twelve times stronger than it was originally. Seireitou soon frowned, "Boy, you are quite a Handful." he stated in a serious voice, making even Ryan confused at his change of tone. The attack exploded on contact, but all that could be heard was a voice, "Only after the One is acted upon will it begin to penetrate through yin and yang. Without the two forces there cannot be the One." was said and nothing more. Out of the smoke, was a gleeming Seireitou, carrying a Naginata at his side. He faced Ryan, "This is my Bankai's true form." he stated, as he disappeared from sight. Not even a mouse could be heard. :Drip :Drip :Drip Nothing could be heard, as without notice, the grand dragon fell to the floor in pain. Seireitou soon appeared right after, spinning his Naginata, that carried the dragon's blood on it. "Your Bankai may be strong, but against my Naginata, it is useless. I have what you might call, "Mirror Shatter". Basically, it will shatter, your "Mirror Force" in a way." he declared. He stared at the defeated Dragon, "Is that it? Is there more to your Bankai?" he asked. Ryan stood firm, "As a matter of fact there is." he said almost amused. The dragon them roared as two additional heads emerged from it's body and it stood to it's feet. "Like Byakuya-sama, my bankai can have multiple "forms" that place emphasis on a certain area of my ablities. "I see." replied Seireitou. He spun his Naginata, awaiting Ryan's attack. Ryan leaped upon the dragon's back and the terrifying beast bellowed as it lifted itself effortlessly into the sky. It flew straight up, past the clouds where all could see it's radiance. "Now Seireitou, lets see if that bankai of yours is of an contestant to mine." "Very well." replied Seireitou and swung his Naginata around and around. Suddenly, a White bird form appeared behind Seireitou. "Now then, let's see what power you possess." Ryan was taken aback for a moment. He remembered when he fought Termino, Butaimaru had struck fear into literally everyone's heart. But now, this beautiful dragon was at his side. It was the manifestation of his and Niban's soul. This is why he truly hated to use bankai, because it was precious to him, not a weapon to him. These emotions were obviously felt and shared by the beast, as it hummed deep in it's three throats. "Go, partner." Ryan whispered as the dragon dove and plummeted thousands of feet at top speed, dive bombing Sei followed by three enormous blue blasts of reiatsu, which was also followed by a giant tail, which proceeded to send Seireitou reeling into a nearby lake. War Begins Seireitou chuckled as Ryan's attempts were cast aside, with no effect towards Seireitou. "Nice one. A few more of those and you might have actually damaged me." he stated. He then looked over to the water and smiled. "Ryan, tell me. What defines a friend?" Ryan cast Sei a strange look, "Thats another opinion, but to me, a friend is a partner. Someone who won't leave you even in the toughest struggles. No matter what happens they show up when you need them most. They are people you can share your most intimate secrets with and show your true self around. They are like family." he answered. Seireitou sighed, "So tell me, what if your friend happened to be the very enemy you are trying to bring down? Are they still 'family'?" he asked. Ryan lowered his head to meet Sei's eyes, "Without a doubt and until the end." Seireitou sighed, "So naive. You truly have alot to learn about this world, Ryan. And Naive people like you are the first to go." he replied, raising his spiritual pressure and caused even Ryan's dragon to shiver. Seireitou soon appeared behind the great dragon, with his sword piercing at it's flesh. He smiled, as the blade's tip began to glow. "Your dragon's skin may be resistent, but his inards aren't that lucky." he replied, as he then stated, "Shikon Hisakiten!" and the attack burst into the dragon's body, destroying most of it's inards and ultimately frying it from the inside. "You're forgetting, I still have my sword!" he said as the weapon lit up and reflected the attack, "Frustrating, huh?" he said proudly. "So Im naive huh? Well who cares. My friends, the ones I love. Say all you want. You can become god and I wouldn't care. They are everything to me. They love me unconditionally. Their love is the source of every ounce of power radiating from me. Just as they love me, so do I love each and every one of them and anything or anyone who threatens them, I will throw down without hesitation." Heaven's Will Forced by the Prince Seireitou smiled, "I see. Well then. Looks like I have no choice." he stated, as he spun his Naginata and began to speak, "The ying and the yang, a perfect balance, a black love. Similar to the universe separate planets but, we are one. She is my silence while I am her noise. The ying and the yang, a perfect balance. The Sun and the rain, the balance of everything, are never far apart, are always in my heart." he spoke. Suddenly, air currents began to shift outwards, away from Seireitou as his body was overcome in a dense aura, that ntohing could even touch it. The smoke from the explosion soon cleared away, revealing Seireitou. He grew two large black wings along with 9 black tails with golden tips and scarlet rings around them. His fingers grew dragon/fox claws and his upper body is covered in black fur. His body is overtaken by large amounts of reiatsu that burn up the surrounding areas. He closed his eyes, "This is what you wanted correct? My Shukai. However, you will only see it, for a little while." Ryan patted the dragon's middle head and stood on it's enormous back, "Okay Seireitou, it's only fair that I let you make the first move. This shukai as you call it, is interesting. However, you see, my bankai hasn't revealed all of it's secrets yet. Now go, unleash your attacks and lets see what you can do. Release KatonGetsuga!" Ryan asked. Seireitou meerly looked up, and within the instant, he was gone. He soon arrived, his fist buried deep in one of the dragon's necks, cutting off one of the heads with little effort. Next moment, he was behind Ryan. "It's only fair to warn you. Shukai is not just some transformation." Ryan snicked as his dragon and him were on the other side of Seireitou, "And it's also fair to warn you, that this is no normal creature of the earth, it's speed is to great to just cut it." he said as the afterimage Sei had cut vanished, "This is my partner, and we will go to any length to preserve each other." Seireitou drew a slight smile on his face, "Did I miss? Did I really?" he asked, as a black smoke began to erupt from the dragon's mouths. "A while ago, I believe at the beginning of our Bankai battle, I planted a kido within the dragon's mouth and waited for it to hit the stomach. The purpose was, to poison it's defenses." he stated, looking over to Ryan, "Why do you think I was asking you those questions? To stall for time, as the kido made it's way down." Hair covered Ryan's eyes, "So I guess your ready now." Ryan pointed his blade forward as the dragon glowed white, "I told you, my bankai has two forms, you saw one, this is it's second." he explained as the great beast took on the form of a more mechanical dragon. "In this form, all kinds of kido and energy based attacks are useless. Plus it's performance is maximized. Niban said this is his very soul, manifested."